


mahalo

by assbuttsinlove



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 3x15, Canon Divergence, Coda, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 05:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5117069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assbuttsinlove/pseuds/assbuttsinlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the events of episode 3x15, 'Hookman'.   Danny tells Steve the truth about how he feels about him.  Or, the one where Danny admits that his angry outburst was about more than just worrying about the car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mahalo

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched this episode for the first time and I have a lot of feelings about it. Enjoy!

On the drive back to headquarters, Danny lapses into a moody silence.

Steve, in all of his Steve-ness, is unable to keep his mouth shut. And so he asks Danny what’s wrong even though he knows his partner is in a delicate place.  He presses his lips together in a thin line and focuses on the road, waiting for Danny to respond.  When Danny doesn’t, he glances over at him, a frown etched on his face. “Danno?”

Danny scrubs a hand across his face and continues to stare out the window. He remains quiet, observing the scenery as it passes him by.

Steve waits for the explosion, he waits for Danny to rail on him, to rip him a new one after the stunt he had pulled earlier but nothing comes. His partner remains stubbornly silent, refusing to even look over at him. 

Without saying a word, Steve makes a right turn onto a road leading to the beach.  If Danny notices the change in route, he doesn’t indicate that he cares.  Steve continues to drive until he can see the ocean in the distance. He pulls the car into a parking spot and gets out, waiting for Danny to follow him.

“I think I understand you now, truly I do,” Danny says finally as they walk toward the water. 

“Do you?”

Danny nods and shoves his hands into his pockets.  “Yeah.” A light breeze picks up and musses Danny’s hair. It has that softer look about it now, after a day of running around. Steve likes it that way. 

“You…you think you don’t matter to anyone, my friend.  That is what you think.”

Steve opens his mouth to respond but Danny holds up a hand.

“Uh uh, no, wait. Listen to me, Steve, please just listen.” He turns to face Steve; his fingers pressed together like a church steeple.

Steve dutifully shuts his mouth and waits for Danny to continue.

“I have been your partner long enough now, hell, I’ve been your _friend_ long enough now to see this. You don’t think you matter to anyone. You don’t think anyone will miss you if you’re gone.  That’s why you’re always running off to do something stupid.  You pick up and leave, you go to North Korea, you leave and go to Japan without telling me, and yes, you left a letter but no, it was not enough. You constantly put yourself in harm’s way and I think it’s because you think no one would miss you if something happened to you.”

Steve looks out at the ocean, squinting in the light of the setting sun. Danny’s words hit him like a brick to the chest and a net of sadness is cast over his heart. “People…leave me all the time, Danno. I’m used to it now…I just…”

“Listen to me, you asshole.  _I_ love you, okay? And I care about you. I don’t know why, but I do. You drive me nuts, you really do. I see the way you are with people. You care so much it hurts, I know, Steve, I know how that feels.  But that love…” he pauses here to press a hand against Steve’s chest, right over his heart. “You gotta extend some of that love to yourself, babe.” 

“Danny…”

“I’m not leaving you.  I came to this rock for Grace.  This is her home now, so it’s mine too.  But I would be a complete liar if I said that was the only reason why I’m staying here,” he says softly.

Tears sting at Steve’s eyes and he smiles. 

“Someone has got to look after you.  Someone has got to…care, Steve.  That’s me.” He reaches up to gently cup his face in his palm, it's warm against Steve’s skin. 

“Danny, I…”

“I know, babe.  You don’t have to say anything.  I’m sorry for blowing up at you earlier, I just…this is hard for me too.  I don’t like it when you put yourself in those situations—”

“But that’s our job, Danno—”

“I know.  I know it’s the job. But I need you to know that when you run out there to put your life on the line, just know that I…I pray every time. I pray for nothing to happen to that stupid face of yours,” Danny gushes.

Steve closes his eyes and leans in for a kiss, catching Danny’s lips with his own.  He plants a big hand on Danny’s waist, pulling him closer, and Danny rests his hand on Steve’s shoulder, fingers digging into his shirt. 

When they finally break apart, Steve feels like something has cracked open inside his chest and when he blinks, several tears roll down his cheeks. He buries his head in the crook of Danny’s neck and takes a deep breath when the detective wraps his arms around him.

“You’re okay, babe, you’re okay,” Danny soothes.  He holds onto the other man, knowing what a big deal it must be for him to even cry like this in public.  “I got you,” Danny mumbles.  “I’m here.”

Steve allows himself to remain wrapped in Danny’s embrace. He can hear the ocean waves rolling on the shore behind him and he can feel Danny’s body pressed up against his own, solid, warm, and strong.  Eventually he pulls back and wipes his face with the back of his hand, a little embarrassed as his display of tears.  He glances over at Danny, confused, when he realizes that his partner is in the process of removing his shoes. 

“What are you doing, Danno?” he asks. His eyes are still watery with tears and they widen, all doe-like. 

“I’m taking off my shoes so I can walk on this wretched beach without ruining them.  Are you coming or not?” he asks. 

Steve laughs but begins to remove his shoes as well.  “It’s not wretched, Danno, it’s beautiful,” Steve says with a little chuckle. 

“You’re wretched,” Danny grumbles as they amble onto the sand.

“Take your hands outta your pockets, will ya,” Steve teases.

“You are not holding my hand, Steven.  We’re not there yet,” Danny threatens.

Steve laughs and throws his head back.

Danny glances over at him and the corners of his mouth quirk up into a smile.

“I managed to get you to stop wearing a tie, didn’t I?”

“Shut up, Steven,” Danny says, though, there is barely any menace behind his words. 

Steve nudges him with his arm and they walk toward the water, leaving their shoes behind.  Steve says something that makes Danny double over in laughter.

By the time the sun sets, they find themselves sitting on a fallen coconut tree, watching as the sun paints the sky in different hues of orange and pink with little hints of purple. 

Steve reaches for Danny’s hand and they quietly entwine their fingers together. For once, Danny doesn’t put up a fight; instead, he rests his head on Steve’s shoulder and closes his eyes, an easy acceptance of what was happening. 

Steve looks out at the ocean and smiles.  He closes his eyes and sends up a silent prayer of thanks to whoever was listening. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it :D As always, thoughts and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
